1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera is functionalities, the demand for compact optical image capturing lens assemblies is increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical image capturing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size to be reduced and compact optical image capturing lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the fields of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical image capturing lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical image capturing lens assembly employed in a portable electronic product typically utilizes a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical image capturing lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-piece lens structure cannot satisfy such requirements of the compact optical image capturing lens assembly. Furthermore, the trend in modern electronics is developed toward increasingly higher performance and compact size. Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing an optical image capturing lens assembly for use in a mobile electronic product that has excellent imaging quality without too long total track length.